Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 091
=Duel Recap= *3rd Duel of the Battle City Quarter-Finals. *The two Duel in a Shadow Game. When a monster is destroyed, its owner will lose pieces of their memory. *Mai gets hold of The Winged Dragon of Ra, but can't use it because her blood is not part of the Royal Egyptians and therefore, can't read the ancient text on the card. =Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Marik's turn Yami Marik Normal Summons "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF). Next, he activates Equip Magic Card "Black Pendant" then equips it to "Makyura the Destructor" to its ATK by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 1600 → 2100 ATK. "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "The Unfriendly Amazon", but Mai activates Magic Card "Amazoness Archers" to decrease "Makyura the Destructor's" ATK by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 2100 → 1600 ATK. "The Unfriendly Amazon" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik: 2350 → 1950 Life Points). However, when "Black Pendant" is destroyed, its effect inflicts 500 points of damage to Mai's Life Points (Mai: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). "Makyura the Destructor's" effect lets Yami Marik activate 1 Trap Card from his hand: he activates Trap Card "Rope of Life", Special Summoning "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Makyura the Destructor": 1600 → 2400 ATK). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks then destroys "The Unfriendly Amazon" (Mai: 3500 → 3100 Life Points). Mai's turn Mai Summons "Amazoness Chain Master" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Yami Marik's turn Yami Marik Normal Summons "Holding Arms" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 0 DEF). "Holding Arms" attacks "Amazoness Chain Master". Its effect prevents it from being destroyed by battle and prevents "Amazoness Chain Master" from attacking during Mai's next 3 turns. Mai's turn Mai activates Magic Card "Grave Arm" to destroy "Amazoness Chain Master". This activates her effect; letting Mai pay 1000 Life Points (Mai: 3100 → 2100 Life Points) (the real effect requires 1500 Life Points) to take 1 card from Yami Marik's Deck. She takes "The Winged Dragon of Ra". She Sets 2 cards then Normal Summons "Amazoness Fighter" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). Yami Marik's turn "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "Amazoness Fighter", but Mai activates Magic Card "Amazoness Spellcaster" to switch "Makyura the Destructor's" and "Amazoness Fighter's" ATK ("Makyura the Destructor": 2400 → 1500 ATK) / ("Amazoness Fighter": 1500 → 2400 ATK). "Amazoness Fighter" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik: 1950 → 1050 Life Points), but decreasing its ATK allowed Yami Marik to activate Trap Card "Card of Last Will"; letting him draw 5 cards. "Makyura the Destructor's" effect allows Yami Marik to activate Continuous Trap Card "Nightmare Wheel" from his hand. Mai activates Trap Card "Dramatic Rescue" to return "Amazoness Fighter" from the field to her hand then lets her Special Summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1300 DEF). Mai's turn Mai activates Magic Card "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards then discards 2. Then, she activates Magic Card "Elegant Egotist" to turn 1 "Cyber Harpie Lady" into 3. She then tributes them to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Attack Position. However, it gets locked in a sphere of light, and she cannot use it because she cannot read the ancient text on the card. Duel concludes next episode. =Changes to the English Version= *Cut from the US version is a scene of Makyura being hit by Amazoness Archers' arrows, while Mai tells Marik what the trap card does. *The arrows sticking out of Makyura's legs are made all shiny in the US version. *Strings are made shiny in Marik's memory. *Parts of the flashback of Mai's old job are cut from the dub. *Amazoness Chainmaster's six-pack abs are covered in the dub. *The chains pulling Amazoness Chainmaster's hands is cut from the dub. *Cut from the dub. Mokuba asking Kaiba why Holding Arms wasn't destroyed and Kaiba answering that Holding Arms must have some sort of effect is cut from the US version. *Cut from the US version. Marik explaining that Holding Arms' attack is very vicious, while Amazoness Chainmaster is tortured by the monster, as Mai looks on. *Cut from the US version Joey celebrating Mai's capture of the God card. *The cross on Last Will has been changed to a round headstone in the dub. *Torture Wheel's spiked cuffs are shined in the US version. *Rescue Operation has been redesigned in the US. *Mai's skirt has been lengthened a bit in the US version. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.